Asfixia
by mxndaddy
Summary: Viñeta/KuroTsukki. "¡Oh! ¡Qué par de idiotas enamorados!"


Es la primera cosa que escribo para este fandom. Y de verdad lo siento si no es lo más decente que han leído, porque yo enserio amo al KuroTsukki; son mi segunda OTP.

 **Haikyuu no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Asfixia**

Capítulo único

Comenzó a escucharse el sonido del agua caer, seguramente para llenar las botellas del mineral e hidratarlos y así continuar con la practica conjunta.

Nekoma y Karasuno.

Realmente Kuroo estaba feliz de haber venido, por supuesto. A parte, poniendo de lado su deporte favorito (y sus rivales favoritos —exactamente SU persona favorita favorita es la razón—), ¡Tsukki! ¡Su querido Tsukki era el motivo—y repetirlo dos veces es importantísimo, sí—!

Y siendo de esa manera, ¿entonces por qué te sentías así, hundido, demacrado, infeliz? ¿Era la incompetencia de haber perdido alguna vez contra la persona que amabas?

No, no. Definitivamente sabías que no. Negativo.

¿Por qué? ¿Serán los celos de ver a Tsukki con el 'Pequitas-kun'?

No. Tampoco.

¡Ya, ya! ¡Con que era eso, eh Kuroo!

La razón de que estés en aquel estado de ánimo, de hecho, son tus sentimientos, ¿no es así? Es porque no tienes idea del juicio que tiene Tsukishima respecto a ti y tu repentina confesión —quizás ni siquiera se la tomó enserio—. Lo has dicho tantas veces ya... Se lo gritaste cuántas veces hasta ahora... Sí. Exacto. Enésimas veces en tus sueños; cero veces en la realidad.

Debe ser eso el porqué de estar con un nudo y los ojos levemente rojos en este segundo. Debe ser ese el porqué de ser tan pesimista últimamente. Debe ser aquel la respuesta a todas tus preguntas.

¡Pregunta, pregunta!

¿A quién amas?

A Tsukki.

¿A quién odias?

Tsukki.

¿A quién quieres molestar?

Tsukki.

¿De quién quieres ver todas las expresiones?

Tsukki.

¿A quién miras ahora, Tetsuro?

Tsukki.

¿Por quién darías la vida?

Tsukki.

¿Quién te la está quitando lentamente?

Tsukki.

Después de todo, él es la razón de tu vida y de tu morir. Porque, en algún punto de tu existencia corta —ya estando cada vez más cerca de dos décadas— Kei consiguió ganarse todo de ti sin si quisiera mover un dedo. ¡Te conquistó sin esfuerzo! ¡Gran hazaña, chico de los lentes que se está acercando a Kuroo! ¿... O éste se acercó con paso lento?

—¡Tsukki! —chilló el jugador de Nekoma abalanzándose sobre el susodicho— ¡Te extrañé tanto, tanto!

Kenma, su mejor amigo —alías; Pudín—, se había percatado de sus sentimientos por Tsukishima. Y lo apoyó con todas sus fuerzas, dedicándole una única sonrisa. ¡Es que era predecible! Así dijo 'Pudín' con voz más calmada y monótona —al igual que su expresión—. Ósea, los ojos del pelinegro brillaban con mucha más intensidad, una sonrisa involuntaria se presentaba en su rostro, su voz dulzona se hacía presente y sus celos se echaban cada vez que un hombre quería acercársele. Pero también una angustia se reflejaban en los mismos orbes alegres; su sonrisa algunas veces se rompía, y perdía más seguridad de la que estaba acostumbrado a tener y despilfarrar.

Un completo idiota enamorado, cayendo más y más en las redes de Tsukishima Kei, sin que pudiera hacer algo más que dejarse llevar por la marea del sentir.

Era bonito, sí. No obstante, el sentir un dolor en el cuello; en su ser por no proferir su amor... Simplemente era demasiado.

Anhelabas hacerlo. Querías gritarle "te amo" infinitas veces.

—De verdad, eres una completa molestia, idiota —dijo Tsukishima.

Y ese coraje que agarrabas, se esfumaba de un momento a otro producto de las reacciones de su amor. Era más fuerte que él, después de todo.

—¡Y este idiota está así por ti! —bromeó con una mueca simulando ser sonrisa. Pero Tsukki no lo vio porque giró de manera violenta, dejando a la vista sus mejillas coloreadas de la vergüenza.

—Sería más fácil si no dijeras todas esas estupideces, de verdad.

Y no se dio cuenta cuánto afecta aquellas insignificantes palabras a Tetsuro.

"Qué sumiso soy ante tus palabras, Tsukki."

Y qué par de idiotas.

Kuroo lo era al dejarse asfixiar por sus propios sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo de su corazón, guardando su angustia y preocupaciones en una caja fuerte, doblegándose y escondiéndose de cualquier persona aparentando felicidad.

Y Tsukishima... Pues más auténtico no podía al no ser honesto, enserio. Porque sin saberlo, está dejando morir lentamente al amor de su vida. Sin darse cuenta, está matando y haciendo más escaso el oxígeno que entra por la garganta con un corriente hilo. ¡Matándolo de la peor forma posible!

No hay duda alguna: Tsukishima es sádico, y Kuroo es su masoquista.

¡Oh! ¡Qué par de idiotas enamorados!


End file.
